Over the Phone
by its'nayamarierivera'bitch
Summary: ONESHOT! REUPLOADED! "I d-don't understand San, is it m-me?" I stuttered, I took all the willpower not to choke at my own "What, Santana? Tell If it's something I did then I'm sorry I love you so much San,"


**A/N: THIS IS RE-UPLOADED for people already hated me. HAHA! **

"Who's this?" I breathed on the phone.

Silence filled my ear as I waited for the person on the other line to speak up.

"Hello?" I tried, my brows furrowing for I can hear the breath intakes of air from the other line. It's already 9 in the evening and it's not unusual for me to receive calls, sometimes it's from my mom asking me if I'd already took a glass of milk before heading to bed or it's Sam asking me I could go to the coffee shop first thing in the morning.

"If you're not going to start talking then I may have to put this down. I don't have time to communicate with your breathing." I said in one breath and when I was about to pull it off my ear I heard someone clearing her throat. I bet it's a woman.

"Talk. Who's this?" I asked, okay it may be a little bit harsher than earlier. "Know what? I'm hangin-"

"Britt, it's me."

Practically the phone slipped off my hand and my heart began to pound, Santana's not calling me in this kind of hours.

"San? Why are you calling?" I asked, it may sound dumb but I just don't get it, Santana's not the type of person who would call someone in some delicate hours she would make sure that I'm up or free.

"Is this a bad time?" She breathed on the other line, her voice sounds a little bit weak and small. I don't think I have heard her like this before. And it's pretty weird, I would rather hear her snarky comments than this type of serious and scary attempt.

"No. It's okay. San are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"Yea, I'm great. It's just…"

"Tell me." I urged her.

"Britt, I have to tell you something and I want you to listen. I want you to just shut up not until I'm finished, okay?" she managed to say, I can hear the shuffling on the other line it's either she's hoisting something up or she's adjusting her seat.

"Okay."

I waited for several seconds for she once again cleared her throat, I'm trying to keep myself together so that I could listen on what Santana would tell me, the fact that I'm really nervous under the covers.

"Britt."

"San, just tell me, okay? I'm dying here."

"Sorry, and please shut up." I rolled my eyes a little and a smirk creping on my lips.

"Britt, I'm so sorry."

I bit my tongue, I wanted to tell her that it's okay and I'm shutting up but when she repeated those words with a little cracking in her voice, I know it's different. It's something else.

"San… what are you-"

"I'm a coward. "

"I told you, I don't want hearing that word especially from you. You're not one of those, you're the most awesome and a _little_ honest type of a person I met in my entire life. I love the way you tell everything you feel even though it has to be kind of offensive, you used to tell me that."

"I can't do this anymore, Britt."

"Then sleep, call me tomorrow morning okay? Have a glass of warm milk to help you sleep and-"

"Britt, I don't think I can do _this_ anymore."

"Santana I told you it's just a glass of mi-"

"You and me, I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm so sorry, I don't know what happen. This morning you're the one I've been thinking all day long and right now I don't think it's still the same. I'm confused, Britt."

I froze at her words, I don't think I get to understand the rest of the things she was saying. I blankly brought the back of my hand by my cheeks and the warm prickle of tears made it even worse.

What is she saying? I don't understand anything.

"I used to love you, Britt. I used to. I don't know what happened." She croaked on the phone, I can hear the cracking of her voice and I know she's crying too.

"I d-don't understand. San, is it m-me?" I stuttered, I took all the willpower not to choke at my own words. "What, Santana? Tell me. If it's something I did then I'm sorry. I love you so much, San. You're my everything."

"No, Britt. You're the best girlfriend ever, you made me happy and everything. With your smile, it brightens up my day, it just completes it. With your silly jokes it makes me laugh, not just because I want you to see me laughing but because you're really funny and so cute. It's just…"

"What?" I croaked before I propped my elbow and adjust my seat, I can feel the light throbbing of my chest as I count the seconds that has passed. "San, just please tell me."

"I don't want to hurt you Britt."

"What do you mean?"

"It'll be a matter of time and I'll just hurt you, way way much worst. And I don't want that to happen, I don't want you to hate me as much I hate myself right now."

"I don't understand, San. First you were saying that I'm the best then you're hurting me? What's that supposed to mean?" I said with a stern voice, my balled fist flying by my eyes as I tried to wipe the tears away.

"I'm breaking up with you."

And the whole world stopped.

"You're what?"

I can't. I don't get it.

Fresh tears freely rolled down my face when she spoke.

"Nah. I'm just messing with you babe, I love you, okay? Goodnight." and the other line is dead.

**A/N: Just a little something.. Hate me? I know right, I hate myself too. LOL.**


End file.
